


And thus, Ioriko shows up...

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Crossdressing, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Slash, Some Fluff, Vice and Mature being mean to Yagami xD, kinda(?), kyo x iori, so another volume of Happy Little Accidents, this was originally written couple years ago, yet only now after hardcore editing and proof-reading made it's way x'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: Yagami team decides to have a game of poker. However, they made a bet - the loser has to do anything what winner says for whole 24 hours. [This was written for 2020/03/25 a.k.a. Yagami's B-day]
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	And thus, Ioriko shows up...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, today we have a very special day ^^ That's right, it's Yagami's birthday! Yet while other contributing by cute, nice or cool art, various kind of one-stands, Mina just slams - Vice and Mature are mean to Yagami vol.1 x'D. Well, why this? The answer is simple - saving vampire!Kyo's life in recent chapters costed preparing a proper project for this day. However, it's no secret that I always having fun with Yagami team no matter which - 95 one, tragic one a.k.a. XI one TT(Ye boi Shingo did not deserve this at all! TT) and of course, the very first one - 96 one ^^ I just loved to gracefully slash opponents with Mature and Vice and they are just too cool and adorable in general (they do deserve more love and attention! T^T) Plus, Shermie was so nice and adorable no matter what as well ^^ along with her sense of fashion. Anyway, all of Hakkesshu ladies are queens! (you can't change this stubborn mind xD)  
> Anyway, this project was originally written couple years ago and was part of Custom Team Bizarre Adventure ^^ Yet it was written with bare minimum knowledge of 96 and 97 back in the day - -' Yet not sure, how this time turned out these mentioned Hakkesshu ladies, I never written them before, but in this project had fun with it ^^  
> Plus, it was written before I learned that Miss X was an actual thing! Of course, I was surprised, but also glad SNK is so open-minded to this kind of thing ^^ After all, it doesn't matter what Yagami wears or whenever it's even Bliss version or any other (yes, maybe even the bootleg Dante one from Maximum Impact), but one thing for sure - Kyo surely accepts all kind of Yagamis , cos Yagami is Yagami no matter what. The only thing, which is matters rn is for him having a good day being surrounded by the bunch of kittens ^^( So, where is the catnip and milk?)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for your support. So, hopefully, you would enjoy this ''remastered version''. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I know it may be obvious, but just everything what happened here is in good ol' 96 ^^

It seems not so many people know about one of the most embarrassing event in Iori’s life. It was probably the worst day in his life and maybe it was better just mind his own business and ignore his two ‘lovely’ teammates. Even if that happen about year ago, it’s still serve as good reminder to not acting too cocky or arrogant. However, maybe it was a lesson for never agreeing with these devilish women to do weird bets ever again. Heck, just let him even once encounter one of these Hakkesshus and he might be not responsible for his further actions. No god or devil would stop him - or so told himself this redhead before crashing into bed and dozing out until afternoon.

That right, it started like any normal day, but today for having a variety Yagami’s team decided to have a game of poker. At least that would help to kill some time and relax for a bit. He was so confident and happy, because finally he could wipe out that smug smile out of his teammates. While this redhead shuffles the cards, he boasts how he is unbeatable in this game and would not show any mercy to anyone who challenges him.

However, it seems that these ladies weren’t too happy about this arrogant behavior and now Mature fixed her hair and replied ‘‘You sure have a lot of guts to talk like this, Yagami. Just make sure that it’s not just an empty talk.’’ and now Vice approaches her blonde friend from behind and after placing her both hands on Mature’s shoulder leans forward. Then she smirks and adds in jaunty tone ‘‘Yeah, if you claim to be so unbeatable, then how about let’s make this game more interesting~’’. When this dark haired woman turns her look towards the blonde ‘‘Right, Mature? ’’ and this Hakkesshu replies in agreeable tone ‘‘Sure.~’’. Right now both exchanged with suspicious smiles. 

This redhead swore that he could feel the menacing aura around these cunning women and whatever they both up to, it won’t end well. Despite that Yagami met them not so long time ago, but he already learned - when these ‘lovely’ ladies team up, you can prepare for the trouble. Unfortunately, the only victim of their wrath was Iori. So, for now, he wanted at least to prepare for the worst. After he rolls his eyes, he addresses Mature and Vice in irritated voice ‘‘What are you plotting this time?’’ this time adding in mocking tone ‘‘Or you two already shaking, ‘cos you know that you have no chance against me? Huh?’’.

However, both ladies frown at such a challenging speech from their captain and now Vice fights-back with scolding ‘‘Whoa! At least finish to listen when someone is talking, you idiot. ’’ and now she gave an intimidating and harsh gaze towards Iori. After brief pause, Mature speaks up ‘‘Or a term like ‘good manners’ does not say anything to you? What we meant is how about let’s make a little bet, which could make this game more interesting. If you claim that you are unbeatable, then you don’t need to worry about anything. So, how about it? If any of us win, you must to be a good boy and take any order from us for whole day without even the slightest complain or whim.’’. Even so, this redhead lifted his eye-brow and rudely interrupted ‘‘And if I win?’’. 

It seems this redhead started to get on the blonde’s nerves, but she replies as calm as she could ‘‘Even if you were lucky enough, then we would humble accept our defeat and listen to your demands for the same time period.’’. All of sudden Yagami never felt so satisfied as he was already claimed his victory to these ladies. Now he slowly rises his hand and point his finger at these Hakkesshu women with such a threatening ‘‘You better do not forget your words, because that day would be a living hell for you two…I’ll make you pay for every caused problem. So, you can be prepare for the lines like ‘Yes, Master Iori’ , ‘as you wish, Master’ . *sigh* Do I have to explain what you should already know when you wanted to challenge me?’’. However, such a intimidating speech didn’t affected these cuties and Vice indifferently replied ‘‘Just give us the cards, you lousy brat.’’.

And so, the fateful match of poker begins. It seems that at the beginning the luck was Yagami's side. Nevertheless, it was already clear as day - he going to win. So, this redhead was already planning what kind of miserable fate await for his team mates. These stupid hens going to regret to every single moment since they met him. 

However, something went wrong. Apparently, that strike of luck was broken and the fortune began to leave Yagami’s side. Unfortunately, he started to get more and more often the worthless cards. Soon, even Iori’s well known poker-face started to crack and it didn’t help him at all. Of course, this reaction amused these Hakkesshu women and now it looked like these two starring at him like two vipers, which cornered their prey.

Along that malicious given gaze, Mature began to taunt her opponent ‘‘What’s the matter, Yagami? We thought that it’s suppose to be an easy victory for the king of this game, but it was only a big talk~ Just show your cards and let’s finish this.’’. There was nothing worse for Iori than being defeated yet he has to accept his fate. After biting his lower lip, he slammed innocent cards on table and his cards been revealed. 

Finally these adorable ladies shown their cards. Even so, the evil laugh of Vice was like added salt on Yagami’s wounds ‘‘Ohohoho!~ Who knew, it would turn like this~’’, who now continued with a smug smile on her face ‘‘It was already clear that you are ten year too early to be even small inch to compete with us. So, like it is promised, starting tomorrow, you must do anything that I or Mature will say, got it? For today, you should rest, because it’s going to be pretty long day~’’ and by those words Yagami knew this is not going to end well, but soon he will find out what those two lovely ladies prepared for him.

Later, in the evening, Vice and Mature were preparing for their plan for tomorrow. It seems that these Hakkesshus been searching throughly in the closet and drawers for some very specific items. While the blonde woman check in closet, she frowns and ask her teammate ‘‘Hey, Vice, you know, that there is no way these would fit him…What should we do?~’’. As this dark haired woman carefully looks inside the drawers, she answers in careless tone ‘‘Oh, about that… don’t worry. I already know the right person who would be willing to help us at this hour and it would be a great challenge, which she always so wanted.’’. Then Mature says innocently ‘‘Are you sure Shermie would do it? But I guess, you’re right…There nothing impossible in her hands and the final result never cease to amaze. Besides, we don’t have to worry about the price, this time let him pay. So, shall we contact with her immediately, Vice?’’.

And thus, the new day begins - for those who impatiently waiting and for someone who just wanted this would end as soon as possible. Once Yagami get ups, he wonders ‘‘Just what did those two planned?…’’. However, speaking of the devil, there was a knock into his room door and then he could hear behind the door one of these annoying women cheerful voice. That’s right, it was Vice greeting her teammate ‘‘Hey, rise and shine, you sleeping beauty! We don’t have all day waiting for you, so, you better be prepared in next fifteen minutes, got it?’’. After face-palming and sighing, Iori leaves the room.

Finally, Yagami team meet up in lounge room. After this redhead sits in the middle of the couch, Hakkesshus join as well - Mature from right side and Vice from left side. However, it seems that these two lovely ladies happily leans closer to him. Well, that’s not very common behaviour his teammates unless they really need a favor or just later to annoy this redhead. But for now, Mature asks ‘‘So, are you prepared for today? The first task for you would be…Hmm, let’s see…Well, I hope you have extra cash with you, because you would need them~’’. Yagami just cracks a smile and chuckles, replying to this blonde in sarcastic tone ‘‘Oh, that’s it? If you just wanted some money for your shopping, then you could simply ask. Besides, you would keep demand until you get on my nerves, right?…And that’s your task? Couldn’t you think up something more original?’’ and finally he felt relieved and could relax. Right now, he crossed his legs and placed his arm around Mature’s shoulders and another one around Vice’s.

However, then this shorted-haired woman speaks up ‘‘Well, that is not for us.’’ and now she continues with a smug smile on her face ‘‘You need to pay for something special that was prepared for you. However, we won’t spoil the surprise~ So, all three of us going to visit our good old friend.’’. Right now, Yagami snorts and mockingly replies ‘‘It is surprising that someone annoying like you would have friends. Even more important, having patience deal with your poor behavior.’’. At least it was the best way to put these two into their place or so though this redhead.

It seems that Mature wasn’t really happy about this reply and both ladies just turn their gaze from Yagami. Later on, this blonde just cracked a smile while trying remain calm and explained ‘‘Unlike you mere humans, we are more civilized and not trying to set conflicts over petty details. There are not many of us and it would bring more damage than benefit us. Besides, it’s not like we wanted you join our team. If it wasn’t for the given order from that oldman and for the sake of our lord Orochi, we wouldn’t need to keep eye on such a arrogant brat…’’ and Vice added "Who just know how to cause ruckus and whine all time."

Of course, Yagami tried to act so chilled yet these two annoying women surely testing the limits of his patience. However, if they want to sting him, he would do the same. That's why he counter-attacks with a little bit of mockery in his tone ‘‘You still talking about this Orochi like it is one of the greatest things going to happen. Yet you never saw him or know whenever he is that powerful and all mighty. I bet that I could beat him without putting even the slightest effort.’’. 

However, Mature didn’t gave up to this taunting and now painfully stings him back with this short reply ‘‘Like how did you ‘win’ this time? I would love to see that.’’ and now Vice chuckles while observing this redhead’s honest reaction. It seems that Yagami was already pissed-off, but still remaining silent and he replies ‘‘You know, right now I could have two deeply roasted chickens and, fortunately, they are next to me. However, I’ll let you off the hook this time. So, just get straight to the business.’’. Right now Vice smiles and while enjoying this redhead’s childish behaviour, replies ‘‘Sure, sure… Shall we go then? ’’. After this heart-warming conversation Yagami team set out to the trip to the town.

It didn’t took long enough to reach the destination place, where was the shop of these Hakkesshu ladies’ friend. Well, from outside it looked like some sort fancy cloth shop, however, Iori was unsure what is awaiting him and now he asked ‘‘So, this where your supposed friend works…? ’’. Even so, Mature encouraged her teammate ‘‘Come on, don’t be so shy. We promise that we won’t eat you~ So, why don’t we go inside already? ’’ and now these two Hakkesshu gently pushed him from behind.

As soon as they entered trough the door, they were greeted with the short sound of doorbell, which was followed by chirpy voice ‘‘Welcome~ How can I?-. Oh, what a lovely surprise, so, you two finally shown up and, more important, you brought up a friend? Just give me a second and just bring you the masterpiece you wanted!~’’ and now Shermie, who was behind the counter, joyfully turns around and quickly scans the shelves for very specific item prepared for this redhead. Couple minutes has passed and it seems that despite that her eyes were hidden by fringe, yet they radiated with happiness and now she smiles like finding something great. It was not so small package wrapped in shiny cherry color paper and on top of it was receipt. After turning around and returning back to the counter, she carefully holds this package and now proudly announces to these ladies ‘‘I’m pretty sure, you going to love this!~ So, you better be glad and take care of it.’’.

After handling this mysterious item, she addresses Vice ‘‘You know, it would cost a bit more than usual, because it was made in hurry. However, I can make an exception this time. So, you can pay in parts.’’. However, this short-haired woman confidently answers ‘‘Well, you don’t need about that because we aren’t the ones who will pay.’’ and now she turns to Iori ‘‘Hey, Yagami! I hope you didn’t forgot the cash.’’ and now this redhead said in irritated tone ‘‘How could I have forgotten when you both keep reminding it all the time. Just give me a sec.’’. He took a wallet from one of his pockets and asked Shermie ‘‘How much do I own for their purchase? ’’. Now she replies politely with the smile on her face ‘‘Everything is written on the receipt~’’. After Yagami checks the price, his eyes widened and he swore he nearly had a heart-attack surprise. Even so, he tried remain cool and took needed amount from wallet and gave it to Shermie. They won’t get away so easy this time…thought Iori. Before their leave, Shermie said ‘‘Thank you for your purchase and take care~’’ and now this team left the shop. 

When this trio were walking down the street Iori started to complain ‘‘I hope you are happy with your purchase, because I spend most of my money.’’ and now Mature nearly in sing voice replied ‘‘Oh, but that is not for us~ Actually, it’s for you. So, you better take a good care of it. Hmm, however, we need to find a place where you can change into this outfit…So, how about we return to our apartment?’’. After not so long journey this team has returned to the hotel. 

Once Yagami returned, he just went to his room to change into the outfit that supposed to wear for whole day. Of course, he ignored the commentaries from his teammates for his own well-being. Before starting to undress, he placed this package on his bed and took a better look at it. Now he unwrapped the paper and was ready for the a moment of true. He was nervous yet curious what his teammates prepared for this day, that’s for sure yet after inspecting the content of this package he was face-palming and reconsidering his life choices after joining this team.

What the heck is this? Is this for real?! What kind of joke is this, thought Yagami when saw this rather unusual outfit. It was pair of long black boots, black thin stocking above the knee level, black long skirt, lifting bra, white blouse and dark red open-chest shirt. However, no matter how much he didn’t wanted to wear it, but he knew that he had to. Like heck he gonna to cowardly lower his tail and run away. He been and through worse, so, it shouldn’t be a problem. So, he was ready to accept this as challenge. Once he swallowed his pride, Yagami started to change into this outfit. 

After he was done, he met these two Hakkesshus in lounge and greeted with the comments of like ‘‘Well, looking good Yagami’’, ‘‘it fits you well’’ and etc. but now Mature approached him closer and said ‘‘Hmm, it seems that you just need a proper finishing touch. So, lets go.’’. While Vice enjoyed to observe how this redhead been silently struggling, she comments ‘‘Don’t worry. Even if Mature can be a real headache, but once it comes to make up, she is a genius. Besides, she would just only give you a better look. So, sit back and relax. You are in safe hands~’’. 

A good hour has passed and this blonde’s hard work was finally done, even the other Hakkesshu was surprised at final result and even briefly applauded ‘‘My, you should always stay like this, Yagami. It suits much better~ ’’. Of course, this redhead tried to ignore these replies, but now Mature announced another task ‘‘Listen, the last wish as me agreed with Vice would be pretty simple. Just stay in this outfit for a rest of the day.’’. ‘‘And that’s all?’’ asked Iori hoping that he wouldn’t need to be in public with this outfit but these hopes were utterly shattered into pieces by merciless Vice’s verdict ‘‘Well, we decided to go to nearest café and it would be nice, if another lady would keep us a company. So, you can say, it’s just a nice hanging out. Since you already prepared, shall we go?’’ and Iori knew this is not going end well…

And so, the great Yagami team were heading to the destination place and surprisingly Iori managed to keep his cool temper and almost seemed even didn’t minded staying as this as long as no one would recognize him. However, that changed immediately after seeing one specific person walking in distance. Oh no, why of all people he must to be here? Please, just don’t let him notice me…thought this redhead and now he slows down his steps and lowers his head from embarrassment.

Of course, this kind of adorable reaction wasn’t left unnoticed by his two lovely teammates. Even so, they gave him a questioning look and Vice asked ‘‘What’s wrong with you?’’ and both of them now noticed the reason what caused this kind of behavior. After these two cunning snakes exchanged their gazes, now they so delightfully smiles. This time Mature speaks up innocently ‘‘Oh, so, this is how it is, huh? Hmm, maybe this boy won’t recognize you, right? At least keep up with the acting and you’re fine~’’ .

That’s right, this person was no other than Iori’s long time arch-nemesis - Kyo. He was just minding his own business, but then he noticed this year’s Yagami team members. However, one particular detail caught his clever eye. It wasn’t unusual to see those two women being always together no matter where they go. But who was the third one with them? Isn’t Yagami supposed to be in this team? Oh, wait a second, something is fishy going on here… - thought this Kusanagi heir and after getting closer to this trio, he could have a better look. Finally this brunette realized who was this ‘charming lady’. Nevertheless, he snorted and now decided to walk towards these three cuties. 

Unfortunately, this kind of behaviour of Kyo made Yagami even more concern and he prayed in his mind - No! Please, just don’t come closer, you idiot. Walk away or else... . However, it seems his wish was ignored and now this Kusanagi boy was facing three of them. Like in his usual manner, he politely addresses two better known members of this team ‘‘Greetings ladies, how are you today? I see you two like always together, but where is your team captain? Isn’t he supposed to be with you? More important, who is this woman with you?’’ . And now Mature began to tell her tale and hoped this brat would be stupid enough to believe it ‘‘Well, he wasn’t feeling so well today. So, he decided to take a rest and this person…This person is Yagami’s long lost twin-sister. Her name is Ioriko.’’. It seems that Kusanagi buy-off by this and now after he scratches his chin, doubtfully asks ‘‘Oh, really? His sister? That’s strange…He never had any other relatives or at least never told about them.’’ and after that, he putted his hands into pockets and took step closer to take a better look at this Ioriko person. 

However, it seems that Vice decided to play along with her teammate’s play and now all of sudden she frowns and stretches her arm to shield ‘Ioriko’ from this evil fiend. Then she says in stricter tone ‘‘Hey, back-off! Yagami would kill us if anything happens to her. She is already shy around new people and doesn’t trust them so easy. So, you might already scared her by your rude behavior.’’ this brunette suddenly takes step back and apologizes ‘‘Sorry, if I hurt her feelings. So, how about for making up for this mistake, I’ll borrow her for today? Don’t worry, if anything happens, then I’ll take all responsibility.’’. 

This blonde just lowered her gaze for a moment, but after returning her gaze, she replies to this Kusanagi ‘‘Hmm, we not sure about that~ However, she didn’t rejected you. So, just make sure she would be safe and sound after she returns home.’’. Unfortunately, Yagami did not like this plan at all and silently begged Mature to change her mind, but she seem ignored this request and replied ‘‘Ioriko, please don’t look at us like that, even if Kusanagi doesn’t look so trustworthy, but I’m sure you going to be fine~ So, we hope you two will definitely have a good time together and maybe you would want to know each other much better.’’. Lastly, the other Hakkesshu adds ‘‘Kusanagi, we’re off. Unfortunately, we still have some unfinished business today. So, please take of our precious Ioriko. Bye~’’ and both ladies went their way leaving this couple alone. 

This is going to be so amusing. But I need to keep acting like this is Ioriko and not that stupid Yagami. Just why in the world he wearing this outfit? However, how could I refuse to tease this idiot? - thought this brunette and without realizing began mischievously smile. Once he was back to his senses, he apologetic places his hand behind his neck and begins to rub it. While he lowered his head and turned his gaze away from Iori, he says ‘‘Oh, sorry…Just my head stuck in the clouds, Ioriko.’’ once he returned his gaze, he added in more cheerful tone ‘‘So, how about we go to café and I’ll treat ye. Besides, I don’t mind to pay for such a lovely lady. Then you could tell me more about yourself and your brother.’’ When his rival so nicely asks him like this, Yagami didn’t have any other choice - he had to agree, because this is the best way to keep this cover. Soon, both came to nearest café and just sit down, waiting for waiter. 

After short awkward pause, Kyo was the one who broke the silence ‘‘ It seems that they are taking their time.’’ when this brunette sighs, he continues ‘‘You sure are exact opposite of how your brother acts. I can bet that he already would loose his patience at this moment. Well, or at least this is what can guarantee. Anyway, there is couple of things, which concerns about him. Not sure, if you want to hear about it…’’. It wasn’t a lie that this redhead was curious what his long time rival would say. However, once this will be over, he would have another reason for picking a fight, right?. So, ‘Ioriko’ just silently nodded and Kyo began to confess from the bottom of his heart ‘‘You see, your bro is pretty stubborn fellow and he has a bad habit to end up in serious conflicts with anyone who even dares to oppose his opinion. That, of course, most of times just leads him into trouble but- ’’ after a second he continued ‘‘ But he seems to manage to get away in one piece. Even so, he is just a reckless idiot and too prideful to ask any help. I know that this shouldn’t be my problem, but just make sure you would take care of him or he might end up pretty bad…’’. 

That’s right, just mind your own goddamn business. Like heck I need someone’s help - thought Yagami, but now he noticed this Kusanagi heir looked unusually concerned, he continued to listen to this heartful confession ‘‘Why does he have to act like this all time? It’s nothing that he is completely alone…Well…He is just being reckless. And it’s hard to admit, but I have respects for him, because that keeps me motivated to improve my skills and to show him how much I’ve learned and then-’’. (Enough of that, you idiot) and all of sudden Iori stands up and grabs Kyo’s hand. That, of course, left Kyo in shock and it seems that his rival was taking him somewhere. So, that’s stupid Yagami, there is no mistake it’s him. While this brunette was being dragged, he asked ‘‘Hey, what’s that all about? What happen to you and where are you taking me?’’. However, this redhead didn’t looked back and briefly replied ‘‘Somewhere where there is less of crowd, you idiot.’’. 

After the short trip both ended up in the park and it seems that there weren’t so many people. Apparently, Iori took Kyo to area which was more surrounded by trees.This Kusanagi was pinned by his rival against one of the trees. Without understanding what’s going on, this brunette felt how his heart began to beat to so rapidly and loud. That serious and demanding gaze was intimidating enough to understand that this brunette may not get away so easily. However, after awhile this redhead breaks the silence ‘‘Listen, Kyo, I don’t know what were you planning but-’’ Iori took a short pause and now murmured ‘‘ Thank you. I expected much worse from you…’’. This Kusanagi look dumb-founded and was not sure, if he heard this correctly. Wait…What?! Did- did he thank me, I thought he is going to kill me…just what is happening? - thought Kyo and now politely asked ‘‘Could you repeat this one more time, please? I couldn’t hear the last part-’’. However, this redhead just shouts ‘‘JUST GO AND DIE ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!’’ after that he turned gaze away and felt the rising heat in cheeks. Kyo just sighs, but it seems that without realizing he hugged this fearsome man and smiled ‘‘What happen to you? I mean…this outfit. It doesn’t seem that you voluntary wearing this.’’ once he noticed what he did, he tried to with-draw, but it seems that now he was stuck when Yagami refuses to let him go. Heck, what’s wrong with him? Yet this brunette didn’t minded being wrapped like this. Heck, it doesn’t matter what Yagami think up this time or wears - it does not change the fact that he was fine at this moment. After all, that was really mattered and the further explanations can wait for later. And thus, probably it’s ain’t that bad day at all, maybe because Kyo was the first one accept him for what he is and as time goes on with his never ending curse and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, it was small project for this day ^^ Probably rn gonna work further on Vampire Kiss, cos it's only less than half of current arc is done - -' But ye know thatif there is any distraction, then expect another set of ''causing mayhem as usual'' xD  
> Anyway, as always - See you next time!~


End file.
